


Lesson Plans

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10/27/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lesson Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/27/02

"I graded seventeen papers, fifty tests and lined out my lesson plan for the rest of the year." Jen lifted her wine glass as the kitchen door swung shut with a gentle bang. "And all before 2am." She took a sip of the burgundy liquid. "This was, by far, the most productive night of my life."

Joey nodded, taking her bag off her shoulder and upending it on Jen's lesson plan book. A thick pile of money fell out, twenties, fifties and hundreds scattering over the book and fluttering to the floor. "Mine too."

"Jesus." Jen lifted her glass once more. "Did you rob a bank?"

"Nope." Joey took the glass from Jen's fingers and lifted it, inhaling the scent before taking a sip. "Although the motif was the same."

"Ah." Jen nodded her understanding. "New routine."

"Mm-hmm." Setting the wine glass on the table she dropped the bag on the floor then unbuttoned her full-length coat, letting it fall to the smooth tile. Her naked body shone deeply tan in the light reflecting through the smoky glass of the chandelier as she moved over to Jen, straddling her thighs. "It was a hit."

"I figured it would be." She leaned in licking one of Joey's already hard nipples. "Men love seeing a sexy woman fire a gun."

"Personally, I think it was the frisking." She placed her hands on the back of the chair, effectively trapping her roommate. Jen didn't complain, instead moving to Joey's other breast, cupping it with her hand and lowering her mouth around the soft mound. "You'd be amazed at how much it turns a guy on to see a woman run her hands over another woman."

Lifting her head, Jen gave Joey and ironic smile. "Somehow, I really don't think it'd amaze me." Her hand skated over Joey's ribcage, moving down to her hips. "Given how much it turns me on to run my hands over you." She left one hand on Joey's left hip as she moved the other lower, pressing her fingers past wet flesh to feel Joey's hardened clit. "And how much it turns you on to have me do it."

"Mmm." Joey tilted her head back, moaning softly. "You do have a point there." She shifted slightly on Jen's lap, lifting her head and leaning forward, her breath warm on Jen's lips. "You have any more of that wine?"

"Why?" As Jen moved her hand, her tongue snaked out to brush Joey's lips, the soft taste of heavy lipstick clinging to them. "You have something in mind?"

"Well, initially I was thinking I'd have a long, hot soak in the tub, listen to some soft music, drink a little wine and then go to bed."

"And you've reconsidered?"

Joey slipped her tongue past Jen's lips, kissing her slowly, delving into the wet warmth. She pulled back reluctantly, sucking on Jen's lower lip to prolong the contact. "Well, I've certainly thought about my options."

"Yeah?" Jen's fingers moved back to Joey's clit, tracing it and brushing it lightly as she moved above her. "And what are they?"

"Well," Joey gasped softly, "I could just go to sleep."

"You certainly could." Jen let her finger move back further, letting it slide inside Joey's heat. "You're probably exhausted."

"Or…or…" She gripped the back of the chair harder, moving higher on Jen's lap, allowing her better access. "Or we could celebrate our very productive day."

"And how, pray tell," Jen kissed Joey hungrily, sucking hard on her tongue before releasing her, breathing the thick air around them in heavy gasps, "would we do that?"

"I was thinking we could just push all this stuff off the table and you could fuck me right here."

"And spill wine all over my students' papers?" Jen shook her head, her fingers thrusting languidly inside Joey. "That wouldn't be very professional."

"On the tile?"

"So messy." Jen nibbled Joey's lower lip.

"Is that a bad thing?" Joey pulled away from Jen, sliding off her lap and using the table to help support her. "I'll help you clean up."

"How will you do that?" Jen let Joey pull her to her feet, leaning into her, her terrycloth robe falling open.

Joey released Jen's hand and covered her t-shirt clad breast with one hand, squeezing gently. "I promise to lick up anything that I make you spill."

"And what if you spill it?"

Joey grabbed the lapels of Jen's robe, pushing it to the floor. She kissed her softly, her tongue teasing Jen's parted lips as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. They broke apart long enough for Joey to pull the soft fabric over Jen's head, moving together as she dropped it to the ground. Her lips brushing Jen's with every word, Joey chuckled, "I'll help you clean that up too."

Jen stepped back, smiling slightly as Joey's eyes raked down her body, lust dancing over her bare breasts, her flat stomach and the tangle of golden hair at the apex of her thighs. "Is that an offer I can't refuse?"

"You could try to refuse," Joey suggested, moving in toward Jen, her lips seeking out the warm curve of her pale neck. "Then I'd have to get all rough and tie you to the chair."

"Mmm." Jen moaned softly and tilted her head, closing her eyes as Joey's mouth moved southward, down her neck to her shoulder then further down toward her breast. "My hands tied to the legs, my legs all spread-eagle?"

Joey shivered as she flicked her tongue over Jen's nipple. "Do you have any idea how much that image is turning me on?" Joey reached for Jen's hand and guided it between her legs, letting Jen's fingers press up against her wetness. "I'm so wet, Jen."

"You are," she agreed, freeing her fingers. "All that thrusting and bumping and grinding up on that stage."

"That's not what it is," Joey assured her, sinking down to her knees. She trailed hot, wet kisses down Jen's stomach, nibbling on her fair skin as she ran her hands along Jen's thighs. "One look from you, one look at you does more for me than a whole evening spent in front of all those men."

"Oh yeah?"

Joey coaxed Jen down onto her knees. Her breasts brushed against Jen's, all soft skin and hard nipples, as she sought out her mouth. Her tongue slipped between Jen's lips, exploring the warm depth of her mouth. Jen moaned softly, scooting forward, her body flush against Joey's, her arms wrapping around her tanned body.

"I want you," Joey breathed hungrily, one hand leaving Jen's hips and moving down, parting her legs. Two fingers brushed over the hardness of Jen's clit before sliding further back, pushing up inside her. "I want to be inside you."

"Yes," Jen nodded, gasping for breath as Joey guided her to the floor. She sprawled out on the cool tile, hissing as it hit her heated skin. Joey's fingers continued moving, pushing up, thrusting slowly, deeply as she leaned over Jen.

"All I could think about tonight was you," Joey told her, her voice husky with hunger. She moved to Jen's breast, breathing warmly on the tight skin of her nipple. "One of the girls has a routine to our song and I sat in the dressing room masturbating during her whole routine."

Jen nodded, not speaking as Joey's mouth closed over her nipple, taking the hard nub into her mouth and sucking lightly. Her hand moved into Joey's long, dark hair, threading through it, massaging her scalp as she kept Joey pressed to her chest.

Pulling back, Joey felt Jen's fingers rake through the dark tresses as she straddled her, slipping her fingers free. "I just kept picturing you in that damn blue outfit, standing there playing chaperone for all your students and looking at me as that song came on." She moved down Jen's body with fluid grace, planting a soft kiss just above her belly button. "All those kids weaving between us and all I wanted to do was lift that skirt up your thighs and taste you."

"I don't think…" Jen gasped as Joey's tongue darted out, brushing over her clit. "I don't think the PTA would have appreciated that."

"I kept imagining it tonight, my fingers sliding in and out," she suited words and action, thrusting three fingers inside Jen's wetness, "wishing I was inside you, tasting you." Her tongue moved again, delving into the thick heat. "I came so hard I was shaking as I got dressed, shaking as I walked onto the stage."

"That's…oh, God, Joey…that's why you…fuck." Jen shook her head, her blonde hair cascading over the pale gray tile as her back arched, her body shaking as Joey slipped another finger inside her. She stopped speaking, the soft cry filling the room around them as she sank back to the floor.

Joey crawled up Jen's body, sharing the taste of her as they kissed. Her wet fingers traced patterns on Jen's breast, teasing the nipple harder. "That's why I what?"

"Made so much money," Jen whispered. "You looked all sexy and vulnerable and satisfied." She caught Joey's hand and brought it up to her lips, sucking on her fingers. "Makes men horny as hell."

"And what does it do to you?"

"I think the more appropriate question is what does it make me want to do to you."

"And what's that?"

Jen rolled onto her side, easing Joey onto the floor beside her. Without another word, she straddled her, nibbling the top of Joey's thigh. Glancing back, she smiled at Joey. "Wait and see."

"I don't want to wait."

Jen's tongue met Joey's flesh quickly, burrowing into the wet heat between her legs. Joey's fingers sank into Jen's calves, searching for purchase as Jen's mouth moved over the swollen skin, her tongue thrusting, stroking the sensitive flesh again and again.

"Jen," Joey gasped softly, her hands smoothing over Jen's skin, along her thighs and over the curve of her ass. Jen moaned quietly, increasing the pressure on the soft skin beneath her. Joey's body writhed, thrusting upward to meet Jen's tongue. Her hands continued moving, finding Jen's wet flesh, sliding her fingers inside her once again.

Jen caught her breath, moving her tongue over Joey's hard clit as she copied Joey's movements, sliding her own fingers in Joey's slick passage. There were no words between them, the air filled with the harsh sound of breathing, the slick movement of flesh on flesh, the still scent of sex and sweat.

Joey's body shuddered, lifting off the floor as Jen's teeth grazed her clit, the sensation thrilling along her spine as she came. Her fingers continued moving, thrusting into Jen until her body shook as well, half collapsing on Joey as her orgasm ricocheted through her.

After a few moments, Jen eased herself to the ground beside Joey, kissing her calf as she shivered on the cold tile. Her flushed, heated skin cooled quickly as they lay there silently, both staring at the ceiling.

Joey sat up, turning around and settled on her stomach, turning her head to look at Jen. "So, how was that, teacher?" She kissed her shoulder than worked her way down to Jen's breast. "An A?"

Jen reveled in the sensation of Joey's mouth on her in silence, answering only when Joey pulled away, a sly smile on her face. "A plus."

Joey sighed happily, her warm breath teasing Jen's nipple. "I always was an overachiever."


End file.
